My Brothers Daughter
by Robpfan
Summary: Edward and his brother are separated as kids, can they find each other or will it be to late? All Human, Normal pairing some bad language
1. Chapter 1

My Brothers Daughter

I pulled into my mothers driveway and shut of the engine. The Arizona sun beat down upon me through the windshield. I t was always stifling hot here. I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead as I looked around me. I had fully expected to see a black Mercedes sitting in her driveway and was shocked to find only my mothers station wagon setting there instead. I was running late and was very surprised that I hadn't received a phonecall from Katie yet.

The front door opened and I watched as my mother ran down the steps. She had a frantic look about her and I felt my heart drop to my feet.

" Bella!,Oh Bella!." tears were streaming down her face. Oh God, No! My stomach lurched at her next words.

" There's been an accident. You've got to get to the hospital right away. It doesn't look good Bella."

_Oh Beth, _I thought, but my mother was already unstrapping her from the carseat. I snapped out of my daze when my mother spoke again.

"Go Bella. I'll take care of her!"

I backed out of the driveway and the next thing I remember is walking through the hospital doors. I have no clue how I made it here without getting into an accident myself. I took out my ID and approached the nurses station. Joshua had made me his next of kin when his parents died. I would have no trouble getting the information I needed.

I sat quietly in the armchair in the corner of Joshuas room. I watched as the machine he was hooked up to pumped air in and out of his lungs. It killed me to set here and watch my best friend laying in a hospital bed lke this and the steady _beep, beep, beep _of the heart monitor was slowly driving me insane. I didn't wish for it to stop though, because if it stopped that would mean that Joshua was dead! I prayed to every known God I could think of that Joshua would make it through this alive. The Police had in formed me that Katie had died instantly, we couldn't lose Joshua too.

Joshua was at home sick that week so I was busy showing Katie around school. It was saturday night and I had invited Katie to sleep at my house. My mom was out with her friends and we had just finished making popcorn. I was just about to pop the movie into the DVD player when I heard his signature knock at the door. I didn't bother getting up, I knew it would been only a matter of seconds and he would be walking in the room anyway.

" God Bella. You'd better have a good movie ready. I'm so tired of sitting around the house by myself this week. I can't wait for school next ....." his voice trailed of as he rounded the corner and saw Katie sitting on my couch in her PJs.

Joshua was never at a loss for words but as he stood there with is mouth hanging open like a fish out of water, I had no choice but to snicker at him. ( I had never believed in love at first sight.) Finding true love in the heart, body and soul of a person you had just met seemed a little far fetched to me but watching Joshua standing there with a smitten look on his face, and seeing the same look mirrored on Katies face, I began to have doubts. One week later they were boyfriend and girlfriend, after that they were inseperable. Just after the new year Katie came to me, she suspected she was pregnant. Two days later, a Drs appointment and a blood test confirmed it. Joshua and his parents were estatic. He had been adopted because they couldn't have kids. Katies grandmother had recently died so she moved in with the Newmans. And me? I was thrilled beyond belief... I was going to be an aunt!

Joshua and Katie were married right out of high school. They were both 19 at the time. Joshua was going through collage to be a Doctor and Katie would stay at home until he was finished. They were both very happy.

September 12, 2006, one day before my 19th birthday, Elizabeth Maryann Masen was born. She was technically my neice and legally my God daughter. She was the light of my life. She was called Elizabeth after Joshuas biological mother and Maryann after Katies mother. Masen is Joshuas last name. His adopted parents agreed that he would keep his own name, they never hide anything about his adoption from him.

I was brought back to the present by the continuous beep of the heart monitor. I clamoured from my chair and fell back against the wall as the room filled with Doctors and nurses trying frantically to revive him. I heard screaming and realized it was me when one of the doctors yelled at a nures to get me out of the room. 20 minutes later a Doctor slowly walked out of the room. He recognized me and smiled sadly. They had done everything they could. Time of death was called at 6:52 pm, July 2nd, 2009 - Joshua was 22 years old today. It was the worst day of my life.

My mother helped arrange the funerals for Joshua and Katie. Neither had any living relatives that we knew of. It was a horrible gut wrenching affair. They had both made many friends in Phoenix in spite keeping to themselves most of the time. The little church was packed. They were buried down the road from my mothers home so they would always be close to their daughter, Beth.

One of my mothers best friends was a social worker for the state. She was advising me on how to get legal guardianship of Beth when the call came from Joshuas lawyer. We had talked about this after the Newmans had tragically died and even though I hadn't wanted to think about it, I knew the same thing could happen to my friends. I didn't want Beth to be left alon, for this reason I had agreed to be her legal Guardian if anything happened to them. I hadn't expected to use it so soon.

Having these legally drawn up papers from the lawyer, and a lack of family present, sped up the process with the courts. Three months after her parents death I was given temporary guardianship of Elizabeth Masen. Now all I have to do is follow a last request from her father. I had to find his brother, her uncle.... Edward Masen.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's another chapter, it's not a long story.

It is sad, but it do get better.... I think.....

SM still owns Twilight

.................................................................................

My Brothers Daughter : Chap 2

After making sure beth was tucked in and sleeping soundly in her princess bed I went back to my room. I had no idea where to even look for Edward. I got out the box Joshua had kept his things in and took the lid off. It contained Birth and Death certificates, Marriage Licences, and his Adoption papers. Joshuas biological parents were very rich and both he, and his brother Edward, were left with a great deal of money when their parents died. Edwards was still being held in trust until he could be found. I frowned, I was now Guardian of Elizabeth Masen, heiress of nearly 20 million dollars, until her uncle Edward could be found.

The box contained letters for Elizabeth from her parents and grandparents. They would be kept safe until she was older. Joshua had put in letters for Edward and I, he was still hopeful his brother could be found. He also included a journal he had made over the years. Random thoughts and events that may interest his brother if, when, he found him. Joshuas adopted mother, Francine had left him a letter too, along with scrapbooks of him and Elizabeth. Just incase Edward was found.

I pulled my letter from the box, Joshua hadn't told me about this. I chewed on my bottom lip, how bad could it be? Its only a letter after all. I opened it and pulled out the sheet of pink paper. I laughed. Trust Joshua to write on pink paper - the color paper he knew I hated the most.

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey friend. If you're reading this, then that means bad news for us. I won't know what happened but please don't cry for us. Remember we will always love you. _

_Well, I'm glad that we talked you into being Elizabeths' guardian, apparently she needed you. Bella, you will never understand how grateful I am that you came into my life. You were there when I needed a friend, and you've been my best friend since the day we started our English project. _

_Katie and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts for introducing us that day. You are kind, funny, loyal, trustworthy and loving. For that reason we are now entrusting our most prized position to your care. Please take care of her for us and promise me that you will do everything in your power to find her uncle for her. Remember, we are only a smile and a laugh away._

_Best Frinds Forever,_

_Joshua & Katie_

I let the paper fall to the bed and my eyes fell on the two remaining letters. One for Edward and another that had no name. I opened it up and it was from Joshuas adopted mother, Francine Newman. She told him how they had fallen in love with him when they saw him sitting by himself in the lunch room, looking so lost and afraid. They knew he would light up their home with love and laughter, but he cried himself to sleep for many nights and they couldn't understand why. Nothing could console him, not books, toys, or even a puppy. He just keep crying for Edward. Their world came crashing down when they were called to the lawyers office. His biological parents had left a great sum of money for him and his 8 year old brother...Edward.

They went back to the agency only to be told that Edward was already adopted out. State seals adoption records, Edward couldn't be found. _How the hell did the Heirs of a multimillion dollar Estate end up getting "lost" in this system?_ They learned the hard way that money can't buy you everything. They were so grief stricken they refused to adopt again and kept Joshuas name incase Edward came looking for him when he grew older. They could only pray that Edward was with good people that loved him.

I picked up the book that he called Edwards journal. He had written many important moments in there, secrets he would have spoken to Edward about if he was around. I turned it over and a piece of paper fell out.

_Dear Joshua_

_We hope you have it in your heart to forgive us for tearing your family apart. Please believe us when we say if we had known, we would never have done it. We tried everything in our power to find your brother but it just wasn't meant to be for us. I remember this information from the lawyers office and hope that in the future it will help you find your brother. We would love to met the young man who holds a special place in our boys heart. _

_Love Always,_

_your father, Jeffery_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_June 20th, 1984 Born Chicago, Adopted out in Seattle._

_Mother- Elizabeth Masen_

_Father- Edward Masen_

...........................................................................

"Bella", my mother called me out of my trance. I seemed to be zoning out alot these days.

"I really think you should call your father," she said, " he knows a lot of people. I think he could help you."

I sighed and picked up the phone. If it was just for me I would not have given it another thought. But it was for Beth, and my promise to her dad, my best friend. I knew I couldn't let him or Katie down. They were counting on me to make things right. I counted the rings and prayed that he was at work and hoped for the answering machine to pick up. I hadn't spoken to him since Joshua had died 3 months ago and I was feeling pretty much like shit right about now. The 5th ring cut of and I heard his voice.

"Bella? Is that you?" I sighed, he had call display. Who else would it be?

" Daddy, I need a favor...."

...............................................................

So, i'm setting here at the airport 2 weeks later waiting for my dad to pick me up. I asked him not to say anything to his friends. Fucking small town gossip was a bitch and I didn't want things getting out yet. I have not been here in years, since Joshua and katie met. Then I was in my senior year of school, that summer they got married, the following year Joshuas parents died. I couldn't leave my friends, they needed me.

I looked at a sleeping Beth in my arms and prayed that dads friend could find Edward. I wanted so badly for Edward to know his brother, if only through letters. And if a 5 yr old mind could remember correctly, then Beth looked exactly like her uncle.... right down to his hair color and his green eyes. I hoped he would love her as much as Joshua and Katie did...... as much as I do!

We were going to the Cullens tonight. Dad had asked for their sons help but he hadn't said why, he left that up to me. I was very grateful that for once Charlie had kept quiet, it would be more relaxing evening.

I had the box of stuff for Emmett to see and Beth was in a winter coat. There wasn't much snow here but it was still cold enough to freeze your butt off. Charlie pulled up and I put Beth in her carseat. We set off for the Cullens house. It was freaking hugh. It had to be at least 3 stories high, white, a wall of windows on one side and set back on the lawn so far that it looked like it was in a meadow. There was a river running behind the house with trees scattered along the bank. Emmetts parents must be very rich. Oh well, Beth was too. Money would not be a problem in finding her uncle, and I knew without a doubt that this would be the place that I would find him.

I was very nervous as I took Beth out of her carseat. I held her against me because she was sleeping. Dad knocked on the door and I heard some running and a musical voice yelled _"i'll get it", _thump, bang, _"shit, Emmett"_, "_Boys!" - _that was a sweet womans voice.

Charlie snickered, " They're always like this."

Everything was quiet for about 10 seconds and then the door opened.

"Welcome to our home again Chief Swan." I looked up and saw a thatch of wild bronze hair attached to a head that held the greenest eyes i've ever seen. No, scratch that, the second greenest.... the first belonged to the little girl I held against my chest. _Holy Fuck! _I remembered every description Joshua had given me about him. It had been years, and they were only little when Josh had last seen his brother but, it couldn't be a coincidence that this man looked like a grown up version of Joshs brother..... could it?

_Shit! Shit! No way! It could not be....._

" Edward, is it Charlie dear?", the sweet womans voice asked.

"Edward...." _ Fuck me! What the hell am I gonna do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ So I hope I'm not boring anyone to much

I Still don't own anything Twilight

*****************************************************************

EPOV

I threw my scrubs in the dirty laundry hamper and made my way out of the hospital. I had to get home to take a shower. I had promised mom I would try to be there for dinner if I could get away early enough. Emmett was meeting with Charlie and his daughter, a business meeting, but he didn't know what it was about yet. Apparently the chiefs kid had some kind of privacy issues or something. She would soon find out that my entire family were so discreet that we only gave out name, rank and serial number. I snickered..... that had always been a joke with Emmett being a private eye and all.

Esme decided that since Charlies daughter was new in town she would throw a "small" dinner party, just family, to get to meet us. Family of the best friend sort of thing. Which we all had to attend. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and her live in boyfriend Jasper - apparently because they were getting married living together was cool - Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie. Rose is Jaspers sister. They're practically family so it was a given they had to be there too. Chief Swan of course, and his daughter... Isabella I think her name was. And then there's me, although I don't know why mom keeps insisting that I put in appearances at these events.

Dinner with our family was always a crowded affair anyway, and besides, I didn't like meeting new people. I'd rather be in my room listening to music....... but when did my mother ever give up a chance to set me up with a single girl? But I did promise Esme and I would never intentionally hurt her. I would rather tear myself limb from limb and burn the pieces than see her upset. Sometimes I think she knew that and used it against me.

_Shit, _ I put my foot on the brake and slowed down a little. It wouldn't do for the Chief to stop me now. A speeding ticket would not be a good source of entertainment at the dinner table. Emmett would be cracking jokes into the next century and Esme, my gentle soft spoken mother, would kill me. She knows I don't like meeting new people and would think I did it on purpose to get out of dinner.

Which I would probably do.........

Except for the speeding ticket I would get........

And the fabulous dinner topic.........

And having to avoid Emmett for the next century........

And Carlisle, my father would probably point out that I had just missed the love of my life, bringing about another round of jokes at my expense. Esme would never do that to me, but I would see her sneek peeks at me whenever there was a new girl around. They were all beginning to wonder if I did like girls or not, but I knew I just hadn't found anyone I was interested in being around yet. Chances of that happening in this dreary, rainy Town of Forks was slim to none.

And Alice and Rose would point out that I had embarassed Esme by ignoring the Chief of Polices daughter on her first visit to the house. She wouldn't show it, but I know she would be upset. I would never hurt Esme that way......

So, here I am, changing into Alice approved clothes fit for a first meeting with the chiefs daughter. Black jeans, charcoal gray long sleeve form fitting shirt to show of my muscles (her words not mine) and black converse shoes. She tried attacking my hair but it has a damned mind of its own and no amount of coaxing could put it in its place. She gave it up for a lost cause. Smart girl.

I looked in the mirror. Mhhmm, With the dark circles under my eyes all I needed was a touch of eyeliner, mascara and a tube of black lipstick and I would look Gothic. Hairdye would complete the job. Mhhmm, I would look damn good as a Goth, if I do say so myself.

I ran down the stairs, jumping of the last 3 steps to land on the floor just as the front door opened. The entire gang pushed their way in.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett called out. I glared at my brother just as Rose spoke up.

"I swear you act more like 5 than 25 Edward. No wonder you can't get a girlfriend."

What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? What's with people and my love life? First dad and now Rose. I'm glad my sister likes me.

"Looking good Edward. Now, just don't forget to use your manners when Miss Swan gets here okay?"

"Et Tu, Alice?" I gave her a wounded look and held my hand over my chest in the general vacinity of my heart. "Contrary to popular belief, I am Not 5 years old!"

Alice was no longer my favorite sister. Stupid annoying pixie. I stomped of in the direction of the kitchen to look for mom. Maybe she would let me have one of her homemade cookies before dinner.... mmm, I could smell them from here.

"Hey mom, need any help?" I watched her smile grow as the corners of her mouth lifted up. She passed me the plate before I had a chance to ask. I truly loved Esme.

_~Flasback~_

My brother and I were sent to a State Agency for orphaned kids when I was 8 years old. Our parents had died. One day when I had been a little longer than usual playing the piano, I arrived at lunch to find my brother gone. I panicked until I recalled my brothers conversation from the previous week.

_"Hey Joshua, thanks for staying put."_

_"Edward, quess what?" he went on without giving me a chance to quess, " Some big people came to see me. Big boys and girls like mom. They were everywhere Edward, and they looked at me and smiled. They pinched my cheek. I didn't like that, it still hurts.", he said rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand. _

_I knew exactly why they were there but I didn't say anything. Joshua and I were brothers, people didn't separate brothers._

When carlisle and Esme adopted me 3 weeks later I was withdrawn and I would cry myself to sleep at night. It finally came out one day when Emmett called me his new brother. I pushed him to the floor screaming, _"you're not my brother. My brother left me, he don't love me anymore! He left me!" _Esme rocked me back and forth as the tears streamed down my face. Carlisle made the phone call to find out what the hell I had been talking about. He was to late though, I had a brother who was adopted out just before me, but state laws sealed the records and we were not allowed access. I finally put it behind me but I would never forget my brother, Joshua.......

_~End Flashback~_

"Edward dear, are you okay?" I could see the concern in her eyes as she looked at me.

"What's wrong with me mom? Emmett has Rose, Alice has Jasper.... they've been together since high school. But me, why don't I like any of the girls around here? Why aren't I attracted to any of them?", I rushed out, a little hysterical at the fact.

"Don't worry Edward," she laughed. "You just haven't met the right girl yet. When you do she'll knock you right of your feet. You have a lot of love inside you to give dear, you just have to be patient."

"Mom, i'm 25. If I get anymore patient I'm gonna die a virgin." I huffed at her.

"Edward," she tutted me while trying, not to successfully I might add, to hide her grin.

"Ask Alice to set the table please," she said just as I heard the doorbell ring.

I took off for the front door before Emmett could get there and scare Charlie again. "I'll get it," I yelled while passing the living room. Emmett jumped at me and I went flying into the wall in the hallway.

"Shit, Emmett," I yelled at him.

"Boys!" We both cringed at the tone of Esmes voice. You don't miss with her when companys coming. Especially when that companys at the door.

"In a hurry to see the new girl hey Eddie?? Hmm, Hmm?" he whispered to me.

"Shut the hell up Emmett," I shot back at him.

I reached forward and opened the door. The young girl was looking back at the man beside her. I turned to see Charlie snickering softly. Great, thats sure to be a great first impression now. Esme will chew us up and spit out the pieces. We are so dead!

"Welcome to our home again Chief Swan." I turned my head back just as the girl looked up and gazed into my eyes. I was instantly and totally lost in the milk chocolate depths of her eyes. It's a good thing I had no idea what to say, because my tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of my mouth. My mouth was dry and breathing was no longer a reflex. My breath was coming in short gasps, and I felt as if I were falling down a bottomless pit with no end in sight. I think dinner just became a whole lot more interesting.

"Edward, is it Charlie dear?", Esme questioned as she walked up behind me.

I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, "Edward....", she barely spoke a whisper, but I still heard it through my self imposed trance. I tried to shake myself out of it, but the angel kept right on staring at me.

"Edward, your manners. Charlie, welcome to our home, please come in."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Everyone is human, and Bella came to the Cullen house to get Emmett, who is a PI in this story, help her find Edward. On opening the door she no longer needed Emmetts help. I don't like to change POV often, but in this chap I need to.**

**I still don't own anything Twilight :(**

* * *

Last chapter:

_"Edward, is it Charlie dear?", Esme questioned as she walked up behind me. _

_I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, "Edward....", she barely spoke a whisper, but I still heard it through my self imposed trance. I tried to shake myself out of it, but the angel kept right on staring at me. _

_"Edward, your manners. Charlie, welcome to our home, please come in."_

* * *

EPOV

I looked up to see Charlie smirk at me. Great. 25 years old and I get caught oogling the Police Chiefs daughter like a 17 year old. Esme would kill me.... if Charlie didn't first. I glanced back at Bella, she looked as if she had come face to face with a ghost. Did I scare her that bad?

I stepped aside motioning for them to come in. My brain still hadn't caught up with my mouth. As Bella passed my stomach clenched painfully and I had to fist my hands, or they would have betrayed me by running themselves through her hair. Was it as soft as it looked? I followed them to the living room, my heart beating wildly. It hammered in my chest trying to claw it's way out. I'm sure everyone heard it.

I was vaguely aware of introductions being made, then Bella leaned over to whisper to her father.

"Esme," Charlie spoke softly, "how much longer till dinner?"

" A hour, give or take. Why?" she asked.

"If it's no trouble, Bella would like to talk to you and Carlisle before dinner." he said.

"No trouble at all." Esme looked questionly at Bella. "Girls, finish up dinner please. Boys, set the table. We won't be long."

My eyes never left Bella Swans little behind as she walked away from me to Carlisles study. I continued with my gawking until she disappeared and I heard the door click shut. I turned around to see 4 pairs of eyes, as wide as saucers, staring back at me while 4 mouths touched the floor. Oh shit, was the last thought I had before my siblings and their other halves pounced on me.

* * *

CPOV

I heard a knock at the door and looked up just as it opened. Esme stood there with Charlie and a young girl.

"Good day Charlie. This must be Bella! It's lovely to finally meet you. Charlie talks about you all the time. He's quite proud of you. Please, sit down." I said.

"It's good to meet you too sir. And your entire family, they seem to be.... very nice." she hesitated.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" I asked concerned. I noticed she would not put the child down that she had been holding when she came in.

"Sir..." she began.

"Carlisle, please." I smiled, hoping to put her at ease. She really looked like she had seen a monster and would run screaming any minute.

"Carlisle," she began again, "please forgive my rudeness, and tell me if it's none of my business, but this question really has to do with why i'm here to see your son, Emmett. I would greatly appreciate it if you could answer me honestly. Are your kids adopted?"

I felt Esme grab my hand. Bella was biting her bottom lip. Her eyes looked sincere but you can never tell. "Can you tell me why you would like to know that?" Her answer would determine mine.

"Will, I came to enlist the help of your son, Emmett, to help me locate somebody. I don't think I need his help now. I believe I found the person I was looking for when I walked through your door."

I watched as the child in her arms stirred and she set her on the floor. Bella continued to talk.

"I've only ever seen that hair and those eyes on one other person. Her daddy died 5 months ago. I'm her temporary guardian. Her name is Elizabeth, Beth for short. Her fathers name is Joshua."

The blood was roaring in my ears by now. Elizabeth was Edwards mothers name, Joshua his lost brother. Dear God, can we be so lucky? Bella spoke again as she slowly removed the childs coat and hat. She turned her towards us.

"Beth is looking for her daddys brother, her uncle..... Edward Anthony Masen. He's the only family she as left in the world."

I gasped and fell to the floor beside Esme. Beth rose her head and looked at me. I looked into Edwards piercing green eyes and I knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that this child was Edwards niece.

* * *

BPOV

"We have to decide what to do. We don't have much time left and we can't leave Beth in here. And we can't just bring her out without saying anything, Edward will surely have a heartattack. She couldn't look anymore like him if he chewed her up and spit her out," Esme said with motherly concern.

"Maybe I can talk to him Esme," I said. "I brought Joshuas stuff with me. It's in Charlies car. I could sit out there, talk to him, I knew Joshua like a brother. If you guys could keep Beth here, I'll bring Edward back in and introduce them when I think he's ready." I looked at them all and they shook their heads. "Go ahead and eat dinner, we can rehaet ours later."

They nodded and I got up. Suddenly I panicked. How the hell was I supposed to talk to this guy? I can barely talk to my dad. If I thought Josh was handsome, then his brother was a freakin greek god. As soon as the door opened my brain left my head. The first thing I saw was his piercing green eyes. It was as if he was looking into my very soul. And he was so tall. I just wanted to reach up and pull his face down to mine, taste those incredible lips, run my hands through his sexy bed hair, hear him moan my name as i sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. And those muscles. Oh god, that shirt left nothing to the imagination, that shirt should be illegal.

I groaned. How the hell am I supposed to sit in the back seat of Charlies Cruiser with him for an hour?

Alone....

By myself.....

Just the two of us.....

I groaned again. Oh God, what did I get myself into?

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think? **

**Review... let me know......**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update.... horrible I know...... **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted this story........**

**I truly am not forgetting about it........ I've just been very busy.**

**This may be a little sad, or not :( ... Edward is reading the letter from his brother. **

**Merry Christmas to everyone. Have a wonderful holiday.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I glared at Alice and Rose for the hundredth time. As soon as the shock had worn of they had started chanting, Edwards got a girlfriend, Edwards got a girlfriend. I wore a goofy grin, my face the color of Roses new BMW. My heart was soaring above the clouds, but then reality hit and I came crashing back to earth. I had barely said two words to this girl and I was already smitten with her. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Eddies got a girlfriend, Eddies got a girlfriend." Emmett of course. I glared at him. "Jeez Eddie, calm down."

"Don't call me that." I growled at him. I looked at the others.

Rosalie was filing her nails.

Jasper looked bored to death, or ready to cry, whichever, I never could really tell with him.

And Alice. Alice was bouncing up and down like Tigger on crack. She was making me dizzy. Any faster and she would give herself brain damage i'm sure.

"Christ Jasper, do you think you could calm your girlfriend down?" Alice stopped bouncing and looked at me with an evil grin.

"Well Edward, the way I see it, you can let me fix you up with the new girl, or I can tell Chief Swan that you can't get your mind out of the gutter when you look at his only daughter," she said with a wicked grin.

I took a step back looking around frantically. She truly was an evil little pixie. As much as I liked his daughter, I had seen Charlie in action. Charlie had guns... guns left holes.... and blood, lots of blood. I liked my blood just where it was... in my body. So, roughly translated, stay the hell away from Isabella Swan. At least until I get to know her better.

They had been in there for hours. Well, 20 minutes actually, but it felt like hours to me. What the hell were they doing? It was times like this I wished I were a mind reader. I glared over at Alice again. Stupid evil annoying pixie sister. How the hell I ended up with a sister like that i'll never know. Sisters were not all they were cracked up to be.

Alice bounced up and down again, clapping her hands. "Yeah, you won't regret this Edward."

I snorted just as the door to the study opened up, and Bella and Carlisle walked out. Esme was on the floor rocking Bellas child. I looked at Carlisle, panic on my face.

"Dad, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, i'm not sure how to say this. I think it may be easier to let Bella explain. Go outside with her son, we'll be right here if you need us."

I turned towards Bella to see a sad smile on her face.

"Edward," I looked back at Carlisle," We love you." This did not sound good.

I felt my heart shatter into a milllion pieces, and fall to the floor at my feet. Not even Emmett said anything as I walked out the door with the woman who had the potential to destroy my world. I felt like a criminal, my heart heavy as I walked forward to an unknown fate. It didn't help matters that this discussion was taking place in the back seat of Chief Swans cruiser.

* * *

I can't believe it. This woman beside me had known my brother. I was sceptical at first, believing she was playing some sick joke on me. But when she produced a box filled with Joshuas things, I could no longer doubt her. I had tried to apoligize for my rudeness but she wouldn't hear of it. I had nothing to apoligize for.

Joshua had also been raised by loving parents. And they too had tried to find me when they realized what had happened. They were told the same thing as Carlisle and Esme. It was to late, the records were sealed.

I read both letters the Newmans had written to Joshua. Tears were streaming down my face, and I felt like an idiot, setting there in front of Bella like that. I couldn't help it though, my brother loved me and they had never stopped trying to find me. My heart felt heavy and elated at the same time. I looked down at the letter in my hand. It was sealed. My hand shook slightly as I slid a finger under the flap to open it. I was afraid to read it. Losing Joshua that day was like losing a part of myself. And I was slowly starting to fall apart again.

_Dear Edward,_

_That's what i'm going to call you, you never liked nicknames. _

I smiled at that....

_I remember that much. I don't remember to much about mom and dad though. I remember you have moms hair and eyes. _

_And Edward this isn't your fault. You always blame yourself for things. I stayed at the table like you told me to, but Tanya came to get me and she said that we would see you in the office..... you weren't there Edward, and I had to leave. I thought I was coming back. _

I really do not like this Tanya person.

_If you are reading this letter, there are 2 conclusions that I can make. First, and by far the saddest, I am no longer with you. _

I had to stop for a minute to get control of myself.

_I won't see your smile, hear your voice, play catch with you, or hear you play the piano anymore. Please know that I missed you every single day of my life. I never stopped loving you. I made a journal for you Edward, just sharing a few thoughts of my life so you can get to know me. _

_Secondly, Edward, it means Bella has found you. She'll be the short, fiesty brunette that gave you this letter, along with my other things. Isn't she gorgeous Edward? She was my best friend Edward. I really hope you get to meet her, you'll love her. _

_Your brother,_

_for all eternity_

_Joshua_

_P.S._

_Don't cry Edward, I'm in heaven with mom and dad, watching and waiting for you now. _

I laid the letter aside and reached for the journal. I hesitated to read something so personal but then remembered it was written for me. The journal held homemade birthday cards up to my last birthday. My brother had recently died. I glanced through the book, stopping to read some of the entries.

**A/N sorry to cut off like this, but I want to put the journal entries in the next chap...... I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is where we left of last time. **

_I laid the letter aside and reached for the journal. I hesitated to read something so personal but then remembered it was written for me. The journal held homemade birthday cards up to my last birthday. My brother had recently died. I glanced through the book, stopping to read some of the entries._

* * *

**(Journal Readings)**

_-- We're moving today Edward. To Phoenix. Dad got transfered. I have to go to school there. I don't know anybody. The school is so big. What if no one likes me there, being the new kid and all? _

My heart grew tight, Joshua had always been afraid of people not liking him. I wondered if he had made many new friends.

_-- 2 days later,_

_I started school today Edward. I met the nicest girl. She's in most of my classes. I sat with her at lunch, her name is Isabella Swan. But don't let her hear you say that, she likes to be called Bella. You would love her Edward. She likes classical music and Jane Austin too. She reminds me so much of you.... what I remember anyway._

I snuck a look at Bella through my eyelashes. Yes, Bella was very nice, beautiful if I was being honest..... and it would be very easy for me to love her, I realized with a start.

_-- The school had a Halloween dance today, Bella is such a klutz! I went as a Dr. and she went as an accident patient. She stepped on James foot with her "cast" and he had to go the nurses office. I don't like him, he believes all girls should fall at his feet..... _

Joshua was a very good judge of character.... I'm sure I wouldn't have liked this James character either.

_-- Bellas dad came to visit her this week. He lives in Forks, Wash. Charlie took us to the fair and then to dinner. I'm going to be a cop like him someday, or maybe a Doctor. Either way I get to help people. _

I couldn't help the pain I felt then..... Joshua had been so close. If we had just mentioned him to Charlie he may still be with me........ My mind snapped back to reality and I continued to read.

_-- I feel so shitty today! I need sleep!_

_-- "Groan" I've caught a cold Edward. The Dr. says I have to stay in bed a bit longer. Mom says Bella can't even come to visit, she may catch it._ What am I going to do now? It's soooo boring.

I began to wonder if my little brother had a crush on Bella, and never told her. He seemed to talk about her a lot.

_-- Saturday Night,_

_Ha! I have been sprung! Finally. I'm going crazy here. Sorry Edward, I'm going to surprise Bella. We usually watch movies at her house on saturday nights. I have to go now._

_-- Sunday Morning,_

_Edward. I think I'm in love. I met the most amazing girl last night. I went to Bellas and there she was, just sitting there on the couch. Her name is Katie. I guess girls don't have cooties after all Edward, and that's a good thing, because I'm going to marry her Edward...... Umh.....I guess I should, maybe, at least ask her out first though._

I skimmed through a couple entries planning to fully read it later. The next entry that caught my eye shocked me.......

_-- Edward I'm scared. Katies pregnant. What am I going to do? I've never been a father before. Katie hasn't said anything. She cried all night. What if she don't love me anymore Edward? What if she don't want to keep my baby? I think I already love it..... is it strange to love it so soon? To be so happy???_

Baby? Did I learn about my brothers family, only to have lost them already? I wasn't sure I could go on, but one look into Bellas deep brown eyes encouraged me to.

_-- Yes!!! She said yes Edward! We're keeping the baby, AND we're getting married too. We're going to wait until we graduate though. That may seem to soon, but we'll both be 19 years old. And we really love each other Edward. _

The tears slid silently down my face as I read about the people that had made my brother so happy while I sat sat hours away, not knowing if he existed anymore. I'm an uncle..... correction, I WAS an uncle. A small smile spread across my face as I read the next entry.

_-- A girl Edward..... I have a daughter! She's gorgeous. She looks like you Edward, bronze curls and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. I can't wait for you to meet her. Her name is Elizabeth Maryann Mason. We call her Beth for short. Bella is going to be her Godmother and we want you to be her Godfather. The Minister said we could do that even if you weren't here. That is so cool. We will find you Edward, and then you can meet the five most important people in my life, next to you of course. _

_-- Edward, if anything happens to us, we've made you Beths legal guardian. I know you don't want to hear anything like that, but Edward, we have somebody else to think about now, not just us anymore. Take care of my heart Edward, I've left it with you._

I closed the Journal and lid it on the seat beside me. I couldn't read anymore right now. I felt my chest constricting and I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat. My brother had fallen in love, gotten married, had a baby. And I never knew where he was. And now they were all dead. I would never get to tease my sister in law, or bounce my niece on my knees, take her for walks or defend her from the bullies at school...... or the boys as she grew older......

I couldn't hold back this time. The gut wrenching sobs wouldn't stop and the car shook a little with the motion. I tried swallowing but the lump was still in my throat and it hurt like a bitch. I screamed and kicked trying to get the door open, trying to get the hell out of there. Away from the person that brought such bad news to me. Away from Bella! I suddenly remembered where I was..... why the fuck would we sit in the back seat of a cop car? A quiet sobbing broke through my revelation and I looked over through a veil of tears to see Bellas shoulders shaking with grief. I'd forgotten she had known my brother, and was probably just as upset as I was right now.

I couldn't help myself. No matter how much I hurt, I couldn't just set there and listen to her crying and not do anything. I reached out and pulled her to my chest, she wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed like that until we calmed down and our breathing became a little more normal. Just holding Bella calmed me down. I pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes. They looked so sad and lost to me. I felt like a complete idiot, forgetting that she had known Joshua too.

"I miss him too, Edward." she cried.

I wiped the tears off of her cheeks, my thumb lingering on the side of her face, and then my lips were on hers. Softly at first, tasting salt from the recent tears, teasing her lips with my tongue, then more urgent, crushing her to me and , my god, she gave right back. She threaded her hands through my hair and pulled me closer to her. She moaned into my mouth, resulting in the sweetest groan from somewhere deep inside me.... and a very obvious tightening of my Jeans. I pushed her down on the seat and continued to explore her luscious lips. They tasted of the finest strawberries and I wanted to lick them all night. We were panting and gasping for air, hands roaming everywhere.

She bit my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. My stomach clenched in antisipation and I groaned out her name. She arched her back, pushing her pelvis into my groin. I became harder than I thought possible and my mind wandered to my king size bed upstairs in the house we were next to. Guilt hit me full force as I remembered just where the hell we were.

Faster than I could blink, I was across the seat. My head slammed into the window, the door handle drove into my back.

I looked at her terrified. What the hell had I done? I'd known her for a couple hours and already I needed this girl like I needed air to breathe. Too bad I just missed it the fuck up.

She groaned and opened her eyes. They were full of lust and....love? Could she have felt it too? I nearly caved in..... but I wouldn't let myself. She's Charlies only daughter. Charlies a cop. The Chief of Police to be exact. And we were sitting in the back seat of his car..... the cruiser.... making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Great, I mentally slammed my head against the window again. How fucking braindead am I? Charlie and Carlisle are good friends. They would string me up by my...... uhm, privates..... if I hurt Bella. I had to do this the right way.

I held out my hand to her, holding my breath. I looked back at her, watching, waiting, fearing.

I cringed, fully expecting her to scream... slap me... hit me... anything..... anything but what she actually did. She took my hand, leaned forward to kiss me, wrapped her arms around my waist and cuddled into my side. My heart soared and I was floating on cloud nine again. I wrapped my arms around her waist again and pulled her to me.

"Would you like to meet her Edward?" I looked at Bella, confusion showing on my face. She had me lost.

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

" Your niece Edward. She's in the house with Esme, your mother. We thought you should know everything first, because of the resemblance to you, you know? We didn't want to have to take you to the hospital." she smirked. That must have been Carlisles idea. Fucking Asshole. Now she would think I was a wimp.

The blood rushed to my head, my heart started to pound. I thought I was going to pass out. My niece was still alive? Inside my house? Right now?

Bella grabbed my hand and turned me to face her. I was sure all the love and hope I was feeling was showing on my face.

"Come on, you're going to love her." Bella said. She reached over and opened the door...... how the hell did she do that???? Stupid Cop car.

I followed Bella into the kitchen, my eyes coming to a stop on the little Angel sitting next to Emmett at our kitchen table. She turned her head to look at me and I gasped at the sight of her. If I had doubted Bella before, I was certain now. Joshua was right. Beth couldn't be anymore like me if I had been her father.

I watched nervously as she looked me over, waiting for her reaction. She glanced back at my face and opened her mouth to speak.

"Uncle Edward?" her quiet voice asked, just as nervous as I was.

Before I had a chance to answer her, she was off of the chair and running across the room. I knelt down and held my arms out to her. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and held tight. As I felt her tears soak my shirt, she spoke the sweetest words I've ever heard in my life.

"I knew you were real, I just knew it. I love you uncle."

Once again I was blubbering like a baby. I haven't cried this much since I lost Joshua years ago. My arms tightened about her, hugging her close to me...... I swore I would never let her go.

She would never spend time in a foster home while I was alive.

* * *

**A/N So please review..... Good, Bad, Ugly..... I don't care**

**Thanks to all who are reviewing, alerting or just plain reading this story....**

**hope you contiue to read and like it....... or hate it, whichever. **

**All reviews are welcome.... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry It's been so long :( **

**I've been very busy with real life (and reading fanfic, there's some seriously awesome stories on here). **

**I just checked my last update and feel horrible..... sooooo, on with the story. **

I watched as Bella stroked Beths long bronze curls. She had fallen asleep not long after she had finished her dinner, her lashes fanning out across her rosy cheeks. She had beat herself out, trying to get in as much time with each family member as possible. She had entranced the entire family. Alice and Rose were beyond estatic to have a niece to take shopping. Em and Jasper would be in line behind me when it came to protecting her from the evil ways of teenage boys. And Esme. My mother never said it outloud, but I could see that she wanted Beth to consider her a grandmother. Time will tell.

I had been blown away by her obvious love for me. Me.... her Uncle.... whom she had never met before. Yet she welcomed me with open arms. Like a long lost friend. The trust of a young child was pure and innocent.

It hurt like hell that I would never get to see my brother again, even more because he had lived so close to me. But there are some things that you can't change, and I had accepted long ago that I would never see him again. This visit from Bella opened up a wound in me I had thought to be forever healed. But I didn't blame her.... how was she to know?

I snuck a glance her way. She was beautiful beyond words and if I looked into her chocolate eyes to long, I knew I would melt into them and never find my way out again.

Emmetts voice brought me out of my trance and back to reality with a thud.

"...Soooo, Bella. What you're saying is that if you had've kept visiting you're father, here in Forks, then Edward would have met his brother. Surely you would have recognized......"

I heard seven gasps and a very appalled, "Emmett!." I didn't look to see who it was.

Twack. I whipped my head around in time to see my mother lower her hand.

"Owwww, mommm...."

"Emmett Macarty Cullen! How dare you speak to our guests like that. You should be ashamed of yourself!", my mother said. "I'm so sorry Charlie, Bella. I apoligize for my sons rude behaviour." She shook her head in shame.

I was stuck between laughing my ass of because, lets face it, I never thought Esme would do that, Rose maybe, but not Esme. But then I was mortified that my stupid under sensitive oaf of a brother would even think to say something like that. Esme had taught us all manners, but I think she was finally giving Emmett up as a lost cause.

Rose was fuming, "Idiot!"

I glanced towards Bella only to see the tears already pooling in her eyes. Shit, mortified it was.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. It is my fault. If only I hadn't stopped coming.....", she began.

I was shaking my head so fast I thought I might just end up with whiplash.

"No, Bella. Never think that. Emmetts just being stupid, as usual.", I glared at him. " He does things like that all the time. Just ask the others." I tried to make her understand that my brother was just an idiot, and he doesn't know the difference. My parents were going to send him to a shrink once, but for some reason, only known to them, they had changed their minds. At times like this, I'm sure they regret it.

I watched the conflict play out behind Bellas beautiful eyes, wanting to believe me, but knowing I was still a stranger and had no reason to forgive her. No reason that she knew of anyway.

"Sorry...." Emmett mumbled to no one in particular. I turned a death glare on him just as Charlie spoke up.

"Uhm..... I guess it's time to go Bella. I'm on nightshift this week."

I panicked. I couldn't let her go yet. I just met her. What if she never came back? After what Emmett said I couldn't blame her, but I still didn't want to see her leave. And what about Beth? Would she think I died too, if she woke up and I wasn't around? My mother noticed the wild, panicked look on my face and spoke up.

"Uhm... Charlie, this is Bellas first day here. Maybe she could stay with us for the night. So she won't be alone in the house? Because....uhmmmm, you're working tonight? That's if she wants to.", she glanced at Bella.

" Diffinitly", cried Alice. "We have a spare room with a big bed. Lots of room for Bella and Beth to sleep. And I have some spare Jammies she can wear. And a Tshirt Beth can use as a nightshirt." She was bouncing up and down on the tips of her toes, not even stopping to take a breath.

"Well Bella, it's up to you." Charlie said.

Bella looked over at me, as if my opinion would sway her decision to leave or stay. If I was being truthful with myself, I was hoping it would be the latter.

"We can talk more after we put Beth to bed.", I said to her. I wanted to do a lot more than talk, but right now I wasn't sure if that was something that would reasure her into staying. She looked at my face as if searching for something. I watched as her soft plump lips curled into a breath taking smile for me. Her whole face lit up and she turned back to my parents.

" Thank you so much Esme, I would love to stay."

_Yes_, I did a mental happy dance while outwardly I put a small smile on my face.

"Heeeeee!", I heard my sister squeal, " you won't regret it Bella."

"Alice, she's staying to talk to Edward.", my father reminded her.

"It's just not fair.", she pouted while Jasper rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You can take Beth shopping tomorrow Alice.", Bella said, obviously not knowing my sister and her devious ploys in getting her own way.

"Heeeee!", she squealed again while running up the stairs to get the required "Jammies." She was back again a minute later. I swear that girl is inhuman. No normal person could move that fast.

* * *

I watched as Bella leaned down to tuck the blankets around Beths chin. She kissed her on the forehead and turned around to look at me. It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me. I shook my head and blushed slightly at getting caught looking at her ass. Hey, I'm a guy.... I know a great looking ass when I see one. Next time I'll try not to be quite so obvious.

I cleared my throat, " Uhmmm, Sorry, I didn't catch that?" It sounded like a question.

"I said, would you like to kiss her goodnight. She's been waiting a long time to meet you." Bella smirked at me. Oh yes, diffinitly caught.

I passed by Bella and leaned in to brush my lips across Beths forehead. Looking down at Beth, I sighed and turned so quickly that it was my turn to catch Bella staring at me. I smirked at her and she flushed a deep shade of pink. A hugh shit eating grin spread across my face at the thought of Bella Swan sneaking a peek at my butt. She blushed a deeper crimson colour and I felt my jeans get tighter. She had no idea what that shy look was doing to me.

"So, Bella... you wanna watch a movie?" my damn pint sized pixie sister interupted us..... again.

"We have to discuss things Alice.", I tried to glare subtly at her.

"It's okay Edward. We can talk later." Bella smirked at me. She glanced quickly at my crotch..... Fuck me! She totally knew what she was doing to me. And she was teasing me. So. Fucking. Hot!

"Are you going to come now or later Edward?" she smirked at me and turned to walk down the stairs with Alice. Alice was laughing her head off. Fucking sister. I wondered if anyone would miss her...... too much?

I hit my head against the wall while waiting for my breathing to slow down. I briefly thought about taking a cold shower but figured that by now the whole family knew what had happened, and it would result in a new round of embarassment at my expense.

I pushed myself off of the wall and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Eddie.... we thought you'd never come." Emmett snickered at me.

Annoying Pixie. I shot a look at Jasper to see his head slowly moving from side to side. Alice was lucky Jasper loved her.

"Just put the damn movie on Emmett.", I growled out at them.

Bella laughed. "Did you just growl Edward?"

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair making it look even more impossible than it was.

"Bella," I started, "Do you want to watch a movie or do you want to come upstairs with me?"

The room went totally silent.

Snicker.....

Giggle......

Guffaw....

I looked around and then it hit me. _Fuck! _ And it started all over again.

Whoever said you can't live without family seriously did not know my siblings.

I looked over at Bella expecting to see a smirk once more. Instead she patted the empty space next to her on the couch. My mouth fell open and no matter what I did, it just wouldn't close again.

"Bzzzz, Bzzzz, Bzzzz." Fucking Jasper. _Jasper? _When the hell did he turn against me? I closed my mouth with a pop and went to sit beside her. I looked down at her and she grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulders. _Christ! _My pants were getting very uncomfortable again. I shifted around..... trying to get "comfortable".

"We can talk later Edward." she winked up at me. Fuck, I started to hyperventilate. I tore my gaze away from her beautiful face to see the opening credits of the movie Alice had picked out. I groaned. Alice hadn't shut up about this movie since she saw it in the theater..... now she owned it on DVD?

"Oh, I love this movie Alice. And the main characters name is Edward too..... but he's a vampire. Are you a vampire Edward?" she asked me.

"No," I exclaimed, "but I do like this movie too." Everyone looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. Which I think I have since Bella walked in my front door. I totally hate Twilight and the whole stupid coven of vampires in it. The worst thing was they all had our names, and the good people of Forks where the movie just happens to take place, seems to think that we are indeed vampires. They keep asking us to bite them! Which I feel like doing sometimes. But they would end up at the hospital with me stitching them up. So, I have to control myself.

I turned back to the TV when the character, Bella, was driving through forks with her father. Great! Things are going to get worst now that Chief Swans daughter, Bella, has arrived in Town. I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper smirking at me. I flipped them the bird and turned back to watch Twilight, my new favorite movie, with Bella tucked by my side.

* * *

**A/N: So as I said, life gets in the way.......**

**I'm reading a really awesome story..... Reading Breaking Dawn by Choices HP**

**She did the whole series and they are great... :) Stop by if you haven't read them. She's doing MS too.**

**And I just finished reading The Hard Way to Learn A Lesson by Stephaniiie**

**Totally awesome too.....**

**Love both stories, the authors are great. Just wanted to let you know why I've been slacking lately. Sorry....... :( I'll try to update sooner next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ah... Finally, another chapter up. Sorry for taking so long and thanks to anyone who is staying alerted to this. **

**This chap will have a couple different POVs. **

**And I still do not own the characters... just Beth.**

Edward- I

Bella-B

Alice-U

**EPOV**

(Beginning of dream)

_Hmmmm, what are you making Alice?_

_What does it look like Edward?_

_Cake. Strawberry Shortcake to be exact._

_You're so observant Edward. No wonder mom says you're the smartest of all._

_Haha Alice. Hmmm, I can smell the strawberries from here. _I took a deep breath and let the scent wash over me. I loved strawberries and my annoying sister knew it.

_You're standing right next to me Edward. Do you want the spoon?_

_Of course! _I proceeded to lick the whip off of the spoon.

_**Hmmmmm!**_

I looked around for the source of the groan. Not seeing anyone I licked the spoon again.

_**Hmmmmmm! **_It was louder this time.

I looked at Alice. _Did you hear that?_

_Hear what?_

_**Hmmmmm. **_

_That, did you hear it?_

_I didn't hear anything Edward. You must be dreaming. First you smell strawberries, now you're hearing Bella groan._

Bella? I didn't say it was Bella. _Alice this whip is very soft. _

_**Hmmmmm. You aren't anymore. **_WTF? I looked up to see Bella had replaced Alice at the counter.

What the hell was going on here? Was I losing my mind? I looked down to see my hands full of marshmellows. I squeezed them. So soft. This time I moaned. It was getting very hot in here.

_**Hmmm, Take of your shirt. **_

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

_Edward! Get up Edward. _

Go jump in the lake Alice. I squeezed my hands again, but this time it was a pillow. _Still soft._

Giggle. _**You're getting there.**_

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

_Edward, I swear if you don't let Bella out of that bed now I'm coming in to get her._

Bella? Bed? _Oh Fuck!_

Thunk, thunk, thunk...

(End of dream)...

My eyes flew open and I saw the back of Bellas brunette head in front of me. Her hair smelled like strawberries. _Fuck! _I flexed my fingers, hoping to get them out from under her without waking her. _Shit!_

No such luck. They were wrapped around her breasts and each time I flexed I squeezed them.

She pushed her tiny backside against my... apparently now hardon.

"Uhnnn," I moaned softly.

"Hmmmm, feels so good." she groaned out.

"Edward." Alice screamed.

I flew backwards, tumbling half of the bed, tangling up in the blanket and hitting my head on the nightstand. My wonderful acrobatics caused Bella to roll the other way, falling head first on the floor, her legs still half way across my bed tangled in the same blanket as me.

"Fuck Alice. Couldn't you knock, or something." I yelled at her.

"I did knock, brother dear. The only response I got was moaning and groaning. I was about to go get Em to see what was going on in here, but then I heard you talking. Hmmm, so soft, hmmmm..." she smirked at me.

I picked up my pillow and threw it at her from my precarious position on the floor... bed...whatever.

"10 minutes. We have shopping to do." she laughed as she ducked out of the room.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck... _There's no way this girl would like me now. I had mauled her in her sleep... _but you were sleeping too... no, no, no, that's not an excuse!_ I should have known better when Alice started talking weird. I was a pervert. Fathers should keep their daughters locked up when I was around. Bellas dad should... Chief Swan... _I am so fucking dead! Goodbye Bella. It was nice knowing you. Tell my parents I love them._

I untangled my feet from the blanket of doom and glanced over at Bella.

"Are you hurt Edward? Let me see." she asked as she reached down to help me back on the bed. I carefully put my hand in hers and let her pull me to the bed. She shouldn't be so pleasant to me. Emmett would say this was the calm before the storm. And he would know, his relationship with Rose was a freaking Hurricane at times.

"It's going to leave a bruise." she whispered, referring to the now growing lump forming on my head.

"Are you okay?" I belatedly asked her. She nodded her head and I took that as a yes. She leaned in closer and licked my neck. _WTF?_

" Hmmmm, you taste good too." she smiled at me.

Seriously. What? The? Fuck?

"You're not mad at me?" I had to clarify this...totally absurd reaction from her. She should be screaming and running for her father. My father! Anybody! But she didn't. She stayed right here with me. Concerned that I was hurt from the fall. I would never understand girls.

She giggled at me. "God no Edward, you were so hot I thought I would have to call 9-1-1 to put the fire out." she exclaimed.

_Ha! _I mentally flipped my siblings off while doing the happy dance. In your faces. And they thought I was gay.

"Sooooo, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I'm sure there would be no problem with a babysitter." I added on just incase she was worried about Beth. We had worked things out last night before falling asleep. Today we would just do things together. After Alices shopping trip of course, or we wouldn't live to see another day. Tomorrow, Monday, my parents would go with us to the lawyers office and figure shit out. And then I would be on the way to becoming a father. It was a little overwhelming but I already loved her, and she was my brothers daughter. There was no way I was giving her up. But right now I had to get Bella to like me. I wanted her around too. To be a mother to Beth. Hopefully as a part of my life, as my wife. But I couldn't push her to hard, or to fast. It might make her run the other way. Screaming. As she sould be doing now.

"Edwarrrrd! So help me, I'll send Emmett up there!" Alice screamed from two floors down. Seriously, how the hell do Jasper put up with her.

Bella leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I held my fingers to the spot as she left the room, so dazed that her answer barely registered in my mind.

"I'll meet you downstairs at 7:00. Don't be late. Emmett, Jasper," she blew me a kiss and waltzed out of the room with a smirk on her face.

Emmett was the first to talk. Naturally.

"Dude! That was totally hot. I swear on my mothers grave... I will never call you gay again."

"Ditto," Jasper added. He was still in shock. As was I. It hit me that they had seen the whole thing.

"Soooo," Emmett began again, "You slept with Bella?"

"Fuck Emmett," I growled at him, "why do you always make things perverted?"

"Mehnnn, I don't know. Looks like you did a little rolling around up here though," he said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I picked up Bellas pillow and threw it at him. He ran into the hallway laughing like a hyena while the pillow bounced of off the door, falling to the floor. _Fucker!_

I glared at Jasper, daring him to say anything.

"Fucking Emmett," I growled out while picking up my pillows from the floor.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement with me. I stuck one foot into the leg of my jeans.

"So, Edward, did you sleep with Bella?" He was out the door with a howl of laughter before I could finish getting my jeans on. He had timed it well. _Note to self: Never run with your pants down. It do not end well._ I tripped over my feet in my haste to get to him and he was halfway down the stairs before I got to the hallway. _Motherfucker!_ I swear to god he's taking lessons from Alice.

"Uhmmm, Edward dear. Please put your jeans on. We have company," my mothers sweet voice came from behind me. "There will be time for that later." She walked past me with a smirk on her face.

_Great._ I groaned. My own mother had turned against me.

By the time I made it downstairs, the girls were already gone. Alice works fast. My mother agreed to watch Beth so I could take Bella out to dinner. She was secretly hoping it would be the beginning of something more permanent. Even though it was only one day, I couldn't help agreeing with her.

She wished me good luck and I left to make arrangements for our dinner date. It had to be somewhere special if I wanted to have a second date. And I really wanted that second date with her.

Maybe Jasper could help. There's no way in hell I was asking Emmett, I'd end up at Chucky Cheese somewhere. And if Alice found out, it would be pointless to make reservations before tomorrow. So, Jasper it was. He just had to keep it from Alice until we left. I groaned, knowing that would be an impossible mission to achieve.

Bella said she would meet me downstairs at 7:00. That meant she was coming back here after shopping. I hoped she didn't say anything to Alice, or my covert work would have been for nothing. Don't get me wrong, I do love my sister, but why she feels the need to take 5 hours to get ready for a date is beyond me. Bella didn't seem like that kind of girl, she had a natural beauty with her.

I groaned, hoping I was right, but it didn't really matter. I would wait till the end of time for her.

**A/N: So guys, once again, I am very sorry for taking so long. No excuses except for real life getting in the way. And reading other fanfics... :S**

**I hope to get this one wrapped up soon, and I want to thank you guys for having patience with it. :) **

**Next chapter will be BPOV. Hopfully it won't take so long. **

**Take care,**

**Robpfan**


End file.
